You're Back
by The 10th Doctor's Rose
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.
1. I've Missed You

You're Back

Chapter One: I've Missed You

**Summary:** The first time that Spencer talks to Toby after he comes back to Rosewood, she tells him how she feels.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars.

As Spencer turned the corner at school, she saw Toby opening the door at the end of the hall for Jenna. Starting to walk towards him slowly, Spencer tries to catch his eye so that he will turn around and see her. When he does, his eyes go cold, and his face shows a look of indifference.

"Hey." Spencer said simply, trying to hold back a smile.

"Hey." Toby replied as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You're back. Well, of course you're back, you're here." Spencer stumbled over her words.

"Yeah we are." Toby bit back.

"I've been thinking about us a lot lately Toby." Spencer said looking down at the ground before looking back up into his bright blue eyes.

"It's a little late…" Toby started to say.

"I've missed you Toby. I know I made mistakes, but who hasn't?" Spencer asked, trying to refrain from crying.

"Spencer…" Toby said warningly.

"Look Toby, I know that you don't want to talk to me. You don't want to see me, or have anything to do with me; I know all that, and I know that you didn't want the truck anymore, but please, just hear me out?" Spencer asked.

"I can't do that Spencer." Toby said as his jaw tightened.

"Please? It doesn't have to be somewhere private. We can talk somewhere out in the open… please, just meet me this afternoon and let me try and explain everything." Spencer pleaded.

"Fine, I'll meet you at 4:00 o'clock sharp, at the park. And I don't want to see the girls anywhere around." Toby said with a sigh.

"That can be done. Thank you Toby." Spencer said with a small smile.

"You do know that even if I hear you out, it doesn't mean that I forgive you, or that I want to get back together, right?" Toby asked.

"I know. And I'm not expecting any of that to come out of this. I just want a chance to explain. If you are able to forgive me, then that's great; if you aren't then that's fine." Spencer said quickly.

"Toby?" Jenna asked as she opened the door behind Toby and walked into the hall. "Spencer? Is that you?" she asked as Spencer stepped to the side and out of the way.

"Yeah." Spencer muttered.

"I thought so." Jenna said with a smirk as she and Toby walked away.

All Spencer could do was just stand there. She couldn't even watch Toby walk away with Jenna. She had to do everything she could to not cry; and she knew that if she looked over her shoulder at Toby, that the tears would come. After a couple of minutes of just standing there, Spencer heard Aria walking up, talking to someone. As Spencer turned around to face her friend, she was surprised to see that Aria was holding hands with Holden, and that the two were kissing. Clearing her throat, Spencer caused the other two to break apart from their kiss.

"Hey Spencer." Holden said with smile and a nod.

"Spence, are you okay?" Aria asked, seeing the tears starting to form in her friend's eyes.

"Toby and I are meeting at the park at 4 today to talk." Spencer said slowly, as if she was still trying to process that what she had just said was the truth.

"That's great Spence!" Aria exclaimed.

"Not really. He agreed to meet me and to listen to what I had to say, but that is about it." Spencer said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Aria asked.

"No, Toby doesn't want to see you or Hanna or Emily around the park. I need to do this alone; but you have to understand something Aria. I'm going to tell him everything. If there is even the slimmest chance that Toby and I can get back together, I need to be completely honest with him." Spencer explained, glancing at Holden momentarily before focusing her gaze back on Aria.

"Spencer, that's not a good idea." Aria warned.

"What, being completely truthfully with the guy I love isn't a good idea? Aria, did you ever tell Ezra? Did he ever ask about it? You of all people should know that no good can come out of a relationship that is filled with lies." Spencer chided.

"Spencer, you know that I never told Ezra about that. We- you, me, Hanna and Emily- we made a pact to not tell anyone. The one person that we told got kidnapped; if you tell Toby, more will happen to him than falling off scaffolding." Aria argued.

"I know that I was trying to keep Toby safe when I broke up with him, but after giving him the cold shoulder for a month, and then him getting hurt, and then leaving, it made me realize that I can't protect him forever. He's a big boy Aria, if he gets into more danger than he is already in, he can take care of him. I'm telling him. And nothing you or Hanna or Emily says will change my mind. And I really don't want you 3 to show up this afternoon." Spencer bit back. She hated it when people tried to talk her out of a decision that she had already made.

"Spencer…" Aria tried.

"No Aria, I'm telling him, and that's that." Spencer said before pushing passed Aria and Holden and walking away.

"What exactly didn't you tell Ezra?" Holden whispered in Aria's ear as she watched Spencer walk away.

"There are some things that you don't know about me and my friends Holden; things that can get you hurt. I don't agree with Spencer's decision to tell Toby, so I don't think that I should tell you." Aria said as she turned toward him and sighed.

"Aria, if something is bothering you and your friends, you can tell me." Holden said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't think I can handle telling you and then you end up hurt in some way." Aria said while shaking her head.

"Okay, I'll drop it." Holden said as he took Aria's hand in his and led her towards their next class.

Throughout the day, Spencer was nervous. It had been a long time since she and Toby had actually talked, and she knew that even with her telling him that she didn't love him, his feelings for her couldn't have gone away that easily. Sure, he could hate her, but she really doubted that he didn't love her anymore. But what was making her the most nervous was the fact that Aria knew that Spencer was meeting with Toby at 4, and where they were meeting. And Spencer knew that if she was given the chance to make sure that Spencer would be okay, Aria would tell Hanna and Emily and that all three of them would want to be at the park.

Spencer couldn't wait until the final bell rang indicating that school was over. She just wanted to get out of this building and to the park. She needed to see Toby and she needed to talk to him; needed him to hear her out. As soon as the bell rang, Spencer sprung from her seat and made a beeline from her classroom to her locker. When Spencer turned the corner into the hallway that had her locker, she found all three of the girls standing there, waiting for her. With a sigh, Spencer made her way over and opened her locker, not even making eye contact with any of her friends.

"You can't tell Toby, Spencer." Emily said after a minute.

"I don't have a choice. I love him; and the only way that I will have a chance of getting him back, and being happy again, is to tell him everything. I've made up my mind. I'm telling him, and I don't want any of you to be there; and Toby doesn't want to see any of you there either, so just leave me alone." Spencer said as she slammed her locker shut and walked away from her friends.

"She's making a mistake." Hanna commented.

"We're going to be there for her; right?" Emily asked.

"No; we aren't. When Spencer and Toby are done talking, she will come find us and tell us what happened." Aria said with a small shake of her head before walking away to find Holden.

"She can't seriously think that just because she says that she doesn't want us there, that we won't go, does she?" Hanna asked as she turned to Emily.

"She does think that. And even if Aria doesn't want to go, we are going. We need to be there for Spencer." Emily said with a small sigh as she looked in the direction that Spencer had gone.

"Then let's go." Hanna said grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her in the direction of the parking lot.

Spencer hadn't bothered heading home before going to the park. It was already 3:30 by the time she had gotten out of school, and she knew that she would need to prepare herself for what she was about to tell Toby. She needed to just sit in her car for a little bit once she reached the park, and calm her body down. When 3:55 had hit, Spencer took a deep breath and got of her car. Locking the doors and looking around to make sure that her friends weren't lurking somewhere nearby, Spencer walked over to the benches and sat down, waiting for Toby to show up.

As Toby had walked up to the park, he had seen Emily's car parked across the street. He couldn't believe that Spencer would do that. She had promised that none of her friends would be around, and she had broken her promise. Taking a closer look at Emily's car, Toby noticed that Hanna was there as well. Abandoning his walk toward Spencer, Toby redirected himself towards his friend's car with a hard look on his face. Once he reached the car, he knocked on the window and motioned for Emily to roll it down or open the door.

"Toby, don't be mad." Emily started to say after she opened the door and got out.

"She said that none of you would be here. I don't like being ambushed Emily." Toby said as he slammed his fist against the side of the car.

"She doesn't know that we are here. She told us not to come, but we couldn't let her be here alone." Hanna said as she got out of the passenger side of the car.

"Oh really, then why the hell are you two hiding over here? If you didn't want Spencer to be here alone, why aren't you over there sitting with her?" Toby yelled.

"Toby? Emily? Hanna? What the hell is going on?" Spencer asked coming up behind Toby.

"You lied to me… again!" Toby exclaimed before walking away.

"Thanks a lot guys." Spencer said she glared at her friends then ran after Toby. "Toby wait!" She yelled after him.

"What lie are you going to feed me this time Spencer?" Toby spat out as he turned to glare at her with his fists clenched.

"I didn't want them here. I told them not to come. They didn't listen. Why the hell would I jeopardize talking to you like that? You said that you didn't want them to be around, and frankly, neither did I. I just wanted to talk to you... to explain everything." Spencer said and she was on the verge of tears again.

"Spence…" Toby said, his tone softening and taking a step towards her.

"Just forget it Toby. This is going to work." Spencer said turning away from him and started running towards her car.

"Spencer!" Toby yelled running after her.

Emily and Hanna couldn't bring themselves to leave the park. They had to be there for their friend, and while they might have already screwed up Spencer's second chance at happiness, they weren't going to leave until they knew that she was alright. As they leaned against Emily's car, they saw Spencer running towards her car with Toby not far behind her. When Hanna made to go towards Spencer, Emily put her hand on the blonde's arm to stop her.

"Don't Hanna. We will go to her once Toby leaves. Not before." Emily said quietly.

"Fine, I won't go make sure that she's okay." Hanna said with a huff.

Right as Spencer was about to reach her car, Toby caught up to her and grabbed her hand, causing her to turn towards him. Spencer just wanted to leave; to go home and wallow in self pity all over again; so she started to hit Toby's chest and he tried to hold her to him.

"Let me go Toby. You don't have enough faith in me or even trust me enough to tell my friends not to come. Just let me go." Spencer said as she hit him before just giving up and leaning into his chest.

"Spencer I'm sorry. I saw Emily and Hanna parked across the street, and I lost it. I'm so sorry." Toby muttered before he kissed the top of her head.

As Spencer leaned away from Toby's embraced, she was about to respond to what he said before she saw Jenna standing about 10 feet from them. How could Toby have gotten made at her for Emily and Hanna being there when he had brought along Jenna? Spencer was at the point of seething now. Pushing Toby away from her with all of her might, actually causing him to stumble back a couple of steps in surprise, Spencer glared at him.

"What the hell Toby? You get pissed off at me for my friends being here and low and behold, you brought your stepsister along with you. Way to hold us up to a double standard Toby." Spencer spat out before whirling around, unlocking her car door and getting inside before slamming the door shut. She couldn't believe that Toby would do that to her, but she was through trying to explain things to him.


	2. Do You Remember?

You're Back

Chapter Two: Do You Remember?

Toby whirled around after Spencer drove off. He was fuming at the fact that Jenna was there. Sending a glare at his stepsister, which he knew she couldn't see, Toby turned back around and started walking in the direction of the Hastings' house. About half way there, he changed his mind. If Spencer still wanted to talk to him, she could come find him. So, with that thought, he walked to his house instead. When he rounded the corner onto his street, he was surprised to see Spencer's car sitting out front. Walking up to the driver's side of the car, Toby tried to catch a glimpse of the girl he loved sitting in the front seat, but he couldn't. With a confused look on his face, Toby stepped up to the door and looked into the car, only to find that Spencer wasn't sitting in it.

Looking around him, Toby tried to find her. He didn't see her sitting in the truck, and he didn't see her sitting on the steps to the porch. He didn't see her anywhere. With a shrug of his shoulders, Toby walked up the path and into the house. After closing the front door behind him, Toby leaned his arm against it and rested his head. He had been so close to getting Spencer back and finding out what the hell had been going on with her, and then her friends were there, and then Jenna had shown up. What did he have to do to find out what had caused Spencer's sudden change of heart and made her break up with him?

"Took you long enough to get home Son." Toby's dad said, causing Toby to spin around.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked, eyeing his father with a wary look on his face.

"Your girl showed up about 10 minutes ago. Asked if she could wait for you in the living room; I told her to just go on into your room and wait there." Mr. Cavanaugh replied.

"She's not 'my girl' anymore dad. She broke up with me… almost a month and a half ago." Toby reminded his father.

"That doesn't change the fact that she showed up here and asked if it was okay to wait for you." Mr. Cavanaugh said before retreating into the kitchen.

Walking down the hallway towards his room, Toby took a deep breath. If Spencer was here then she had to still want to talk to him. Placing his hand on the doorknob, Toby hesitated. What if Spencer just showed up to mess with him? What if she had just shown up to smack him? Those and a whole bunch of other 'what ifs' ran through Toby's head before her just pushed them aside and opened his bedroom door. Slipping inside, Toby closed his door behind him with a soft _click_ causing Spencer to turn around and look at him.

"Why are you here Spencer?" Toby asked.

"I still want to talk to you Toby. What happened at the park didn't change anything." Spencer said looking down at the floor.

"Really? Cause it seemed like it did." Toby scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Toby, you can't honestly tell me that you don't understand how I was feeling when I saw Jenna there." Spencer said in surprise, her gaze lifting up to him again.  
>"I never said that Spencer. I'm just saying… you know what? I don't even know what I'm saying. Just tell me what you need to tell me and leave." Toby said.<p>

This surprised Spencer, just as much as it surprised Toby. He never talked to anyone like that, not even Jenna. When tears sprang to Spencer's eyes at the tone of Toby's voice, guilt washed over him. Letting out a sigh, Toby pinched the bridge of his nose. Walking the few steps to his bed, Toby leaned over and pulled Spencer to him before wiping the few tears that had fallen away from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Spencer." Toby muttered.

"What are you sorry for Toby? For asking me not to have my friends at the park then bringing Jenna along; snapping at me to tell you everything and then leave? Or is it both? Because this is not easy for me Toby; none of what has transpired in the last month and a half as been easy for me… or my friends." Spencer said as she pulled away from Toby's embraced to stare at him.

"I didn't bring Jenna along Spence. She showed up, just like Emily and Hanna did." Toby said quietly.

"Toby…" Spencer said looking at him.

"Spencer, you have to believe me. Why would I ask you not to bring your friends along and then go ahead and bring my stepsister? That doesn't even make sense." Toby said, almost on the verge of begging her to believe him.

"We've been having trust issues." Spencer muttered as she looked away from him, almost reconsidering this whole thing.

"Spencer, please. What do you need to tell me?" Toby asked, turning her chin so that she was looking at him.

"There's a lot Toby. There's so much that you need to know." Spencer replied with a sigh.

"Do I know anything already?" Toby asked.

"I don't think… yes, you do." Spencer said as realization hit her.

"What is that? Maybe it can help." Toby replied.

"Do you remember when we were at the motel? Trying to figure out what was going on between Ian and Jenna that would cause him to give her bag?" Spencer asked as she looked up into his bright blue eyes.

"How could I forget that?" Toby asked in return.

"Do you remember when we heard someone getting ice? And then we went into room 214?" Spencer inquired.

"Yeah, I do. I looked in the bag and it was full of ice… with a note saying… damn, what did that note say again?" Toby asked.

"It said 'you're getting colder – A'. And then you asked me who 'A' was." Spencer reminded him.

"This has to do with the note?" Toby asked completely confused.

"Not with the note, but with who wrote the note. It wasn't directed at you Toby, it was directed at me. My friends and I have been receiving…" Spencer started to say, but was cut off.

"TOBY!" Jenna called from right outside the bedroom door before opening it and walking into the room.

"What the hell do you want Jenna?" Toby asked, instinctively pulling Spencer towards him to protect her.

"You left your truck at the park." Jenna said.

"No, I didn't. I walked to the park. The truck is in the driveway; but nice try." Toby said coldly.

"No it's not Toby; it's still at the park." Jenna insisted.

"I walked home from the freakin' park and my truck was parked in the driveway; right where I left it when we got home from school today." Toby said through clenched teeth.

"Spencer, I think you need to leave." Jenna said turning from Toby to Spencer who looked at Toby in shock.

"She's not leaving, you are." Toby said standing up and all but pushing Jenna out of the room before closing the door and locking it.

"How did she know that I was here?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Who knows how long she was standing outside my door listening to us. She heard your voice." Toby said with a shrug.

"We need to go somewhere else to talk about all of this Toby." Spencer said as she stood up from Toby's bed and made to grab her stuff.

"We can stay here Spencer. We don't have to go anywhere else." Toby insisted.

"No, we can't Toby. There's a lot of stuff that involves Jenna that it isn't safe for us to talk about here. Please, let's go somewhere else." Spencer pleaded.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?" Toby asked.

"Anywhere else that's outside of Rosewood." Spencer said after a moment's thought.

"That can easily be done." Toby said as he unlocked the door and opened it for Spencer.

As Spencer went to walk past Toby, he pulled her to him. It had been too long since they had last been together, and no matter what came from her telling him about this 'A' person, he needed her to know that he did still love her. Pressing his lips to hers, Toby gently placed one hand behind Spencer's head to hold her to him, and the other on her waist. He missed this, and so did she, but neither of them were able to admit it verbally to each other.

Once they pulled out of the kiss, Spencer smiled up at Toby and took his hand in hers, and she led the way out of the Cavanaugh's house and to her car. She was about to get the keys out and unlock the doors but Toby stopped her and pulled another set of keys out of his pocket. With a bright smile, Spencer recognized the keys as the ones that belonged to the truck. Heading over to the truck, Spencer stopped short of getting in. Toby had driven this truck to Rosewood High that day… and Jenna had been inside it. Spencer knew that the truck had been a gift from her to Toby, but she didn't like the fact that he had let his manipulative stepsister ride in something that was so special and symbolic of Spencer and Toby's relationship. Seeing Spencer's uneasiness, Toby rubbed her shoulders.

"She never wanted to sit in the cab of the truck. She always like sitting in the bed. There's nothing that can cover up our time together in this truck Spence." Toby whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Spencer breathed out.

"Really, I never questioned it, so you have nothing to worry about." Toby said.

"Then let's go." Spencer said with a smile as Toby opened the door for her and she climbed in.

Once Toby got into the driver's side of the car, the two were silent for the entire drive. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it did make the drive feel longer than it actually was. When Toby pulled to a stop at the Rosewood City Limit sign, the two of them just sat there, still not talking. After a couple minutes, Toby finally turned to look at Spencer, who was looking down at her hands.

"Any time that you are ready to start is okay with me Spence." Toby said slowly.

"I'm trying to formulate the words before I start." Spencer snapped by then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you." She said.

"It's okay. No harm, no foul." Toby replied with a shrug.

"There's just so much that has been going on with me lately that I don't know where to start." Spencer said as she put her head in her hands.

"Take your time Spencer." Toby said. "I'm not going anywhere." He added.

"Well, I guess the best place to start would be the beginning, wouldn't it?" Spencer asked as she peeked at him through her fingers.

"That is always a good place to start." Toby nodded in agreement.

"Well, it started a couple days before Ali's funeral." Spencer said with a sigh.

"What has?" Toby asked.

"What do you think Toby; I'm talking about getting messages from 'A'. Aria, Emily, Hanna and I have all been receiving messages from 'A' since a couple days before Ali's funeral." Spencer explained.

"Why didn't you say anything before this?" Toby asked as he felt an overwhelming urge to punch himself for not protecting the girl beside him more.

"Because the girls and I promised each other that we wouldn't tell anyone. But then everything fell apart when 'A' forced me to break up with you, and I just couldn't take it anymore." Spencer said exasperatedly.

"Spencer, you kinda skipped quite a bit of this story. You went from a couple days before Ali's funeral to a month and a half ago. We were dating for 4 months before you broke up with me." Toby said, causing Spencer to cringe at the last 5 words of his sentence.

"I know I did Toby, but what did you expect me to do?" Spencer asked.

"Explain everything, like you said you were going to." Toby retorted.

"Fine. My friends and I started being stalked by 'A' right before Ali's funeral; at first we thought that Ali was still alive because 'A' was using our secrets, secrets that only Ali knew, against us; then 'A' started threatening our families, our relationships, everything; then I was dating Alex, a worker at my parent's country club, and then 'A' ruined that; then 'A' started framing me for Ali's murder, and then I started tutoring you, thinking that maybe you had some of the answers that my friends and I were looking for; then we starting falling for each other, and then dating, and then, finally, 'A' sent my friends and I these creepy chucky dolls and mine said to keep you safe, and the only way I could think to do that was to keep you away from me, so I broke up with you." Spencer said quickly. "Are you happy now?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Spence, I only caught like, half of what you just said." Toby said, giving her a look of dumb-founded-ness.

"I'm not going to repeat it again Toby. Besides, my friends are already concerned about me telling you; when we told Dr. Sullivan, 'A' ended up kidnapping her." Spencer said with a sigh.

"Your therapist was kidnapped?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, she was. We told her about 'A' and then, when she contacted Emily, saying that she thought she knew who 'A' was and asked us all to meet her at her office, she was gone. 'A' took her. The night that the girls and I were arrested, we Emily was almost killed. 'A' locked her in a barn with a running car; when we found her outside of the barn, we noticed the shovel and it had latitude and longitude coordinates on it. We thought we were saving Dr. Sullivan from being buried alive like Ali was, but then the cops came. 'A' set us up for Ali's murder." Spencer explained with a sigh.


	3. You're Smarter Than All of This

You're Back

Chapter Three: You're Smarter Than All of This

Spencer looked at Toby for a moment. He seemed to be processing this whole conversation, but it was making Spencer a little uneasy. Grabbing Toby's hand in hers, Spencer interlocked her fingers with his and squeezed his hand.

"Please tell me that you understand now why I was pushing you away and broke up with you. I didn't want you to get hurt by 'A'. I was only doing what I thought was best for you." Spencer said.

"Spencer, relax. I understand now. If you had just explained everything to me before, I would have understood then as well." Toby replied.

"You're not mad anymore?" Spencer asked.

"About you breaking up with me? No. About you cheating on me? Yes." Toby said after a moment of thought.

"I never cheated. That was a lie. I never actually dated Wren." Spencer said as she looked away from him.

"You asked Emily to lie to me for you?" Toby asked in shock.

"What was I supposed to do Toby? I was still trying to keep you as safe as I could, and since you weren't giving up on me- on us- I did the only thing I could think of at the moment." Spencer defended herself.

"Spencer, you could have told me. You made me question not only our relationship, but my friendship with Emily. What other reason did you have for throwing Emily into the middle of this, other than to try and protect me?" Toby asked.

"I'm sorry Toby. The only thing I was thinking of was your safety and after 'A' loosened the anchors on the scaffolding, I didn't know what else to do or say that would make you stay away from me." Spencer said as tears filled her eyes.

"Spencer, come on. You're smarter than all of this. I'm sure if you had given it just a little bit more thought, you would have found an easier- and probably better- way to go about keeping me safe." Toby said with a frustrated sigh.

Spencer's comment from earlier had floated back to both of them. _We've been having trust issues._ It had a truth ringing about it, and neither of them could shake the feeling that no matter how much they loved each other, because of Alison, they would never be able to fully trust each other. Any chance that they would have had to trust flew out the window the day that Alison DiLaurentis tossed the bomb into the Cavanaugh's garage and blinded Jenna.

"Toby, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you, about anything. I should have been honest with you from the start, and I should have known that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself." Spencer muttered as she made to get out of the truck.

"Spencer, don't leave." Toby stated in a demanding sort of tone, causing Spencer's motions to freeze.

"Toby?" Spencer questioned.

"You can't just apologize to me and then leave. That's what got us into this predicament in the first place. You apologized for not being able to tell me things, and then you ran off… supposedly straight into the arms of another guy that used to be engaged to your sister. If you really want to make this- make us- work again, you can't keep running off after apologizing for stuff." Toby said gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Toby, I wasn't leaving. I was just going to sit on the hood. It's getting really warm in here and I need some fresh air." Spencer explained as she reached over Toby's lap and unlocked his door before pushing it open.

Before Spencer could climb out of the cab of the truck, Toby grabbed her hips and held her close to him before pressing his lips to hers. As soon Toby's lips moved against hers, Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands held her waist firmly against him. It was like nothing had happened between them and they just drove to the hill top to get away from the stress they called their families. Soon, Spencer started to run her fingers through Toby's hair, and his hands moved from her hips to her toned stomach that was showing slightly from the shifting of her top.

Falling right back into their old make-out habits, Toby gently laid them down on the bench seat and supported his weight above Spencer's body so that he didn't crush her. After they needed to break for air, Toby moved his lips down Spencer's jaw line to her neck and then started to gently suck on the crook of her neck. If it weren't for the fact that the driver's side door was open, Spencer was almost positive that the windows would have started to fog up from the heat of their bodies, but she didn't dare voice her thoughts on this. It had been too long (a month and a half too long) since they had done this without much cares, and she wasn't about to ruin it.

Pulling away from each other, Spencer and Toby just stared into each other's eyes, chocolate orbs getting lost in ocean blue ones. They were both breathing heavily, but they didn't care. They had found their way back to each other, and now that Toby knew about 'A', they could continue to stand up for each other and for their relationship, and battle everything that was thrown at them, together. Leaning down, Toby placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's lips and then sat up, pulling 'his girl' with him.

"Toby, what does this mean for us?" Spencer asked. She hated to ruin their moments this way, but she needed to know that it wasn't going to be like the last time that they had made-out in his truck… before his accident and the lie about Wren.

"I want it to mean that we are back together, but that will only happen if that is what you want this to mean as well." Toby said.

"I want it to mean that too, but we need to take things slow. Aria, Emily and Hanna aren't exactly pleased that I told you about 'A'. They are all concerned that if you know, that 'A' is going to take you too. Which is why they aren't telling their significant others." Spencer said with a sigh.

"Then that is exactly what we will do." Toby said kissing Spencer's temple.

Looking out of the windshield, Spencer noticed how dark it was getting. Leaning towards the open door, she pulled it shut and snuggled into Toby's side with a contented sigh. She had her boyfriend back, and with him at her side, she would be able to handle her friends' concerns and anything that 'A' planned on throwing at her in the future. Looking up at Toby, Spencer saw that he was staring at her and she smiled up at him.

"We should probably get going. I need to get home soon and my car is still at your house." Spencer commented as she leaned up and kissed Toby's jaw line.

"Then I guess we should get you back." Toby said placing a kiss on her forehead before lightly pushing towards the passenger seat so that she could put her seat belt on before he started the truck up again.

The drive back to Toby's house was a different kind of silence then the one to the hill top. It held a different meaning to it. This time, it was a comfortable silence between a _couple_ rather than a slightly awkward and foreboding silence between an _ex-couple_. This thought made Spencer smile. She liked the fact that she and Toby were back together. It really had been hard for her to lie to his face and be apart from him. It wasn't right, and it was certainly worse when Wren got involved. At the thought of Wren, Spencer looked over at Toby. He had a smile playing at the corners of his lips, and it looked like he was trying not to laugh at something.

"Toby?" Spencer asked cautiously. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and completely ruin what they had just fixed.

"Hm?" Toby asked, glancing over at her for a moment before his eyes went back to the road.

"If something had actually happened between me and Wren, what would you have done?" Spencer asked slowly, choosing every word with care.

"I would have punched him in the face for coming between us." Toby said without even a second of thought. "And to be honest, I still want to punch him in the face for coming between us." He added.

"Wren didn't come between us Toby…" Spencer reminded him, falling away at the end of her sentence.

"I know _**who**_ came between us Spence, but Wren being there didn't help any either. He saw you were in a weak spot and he took advantage of that. So in a way, he did come between us." Toby explained his reasoning as he pulled the truck into his driveway and killed the engine.

"You love me that much?" Spencer asked in amazement.

"Of course I do Spencer. Even after you… did what you did, I still couldn't picture my life without you in it. That's why I wasn't giving up on you." Toby said as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"I never thought of it like that." Spencer said in a small voice.

"Spencer, when we first met, I knew that there was something different about you, something special. Something that didn't mesh right with Alison; but I didn't think, at that point, that the special thing about you would be that you are supposed to come and save me. I didn't think, back then, that you would be my world." Toby said, bringing tears to Spencer's eyes.

"Toby, I really am sorry about everything; and not just everything that has happened in the last month and a half. I mean everything that I said and thought about you before I started tutoring you." Spencer said as she went to wipe the tears away, but Toby beat her to it.

"Hey, you are an amazing girl Spence. And I've forgiven you and your friends for all of that. Do you think that I would have kissed you at the motel if I hadn't?" Toby asked, trying to make her laugh.

"You said that you weren't expecting that to happen." Spencer reminded him.

"I lied. I did expect it to happen; hell, I hoped it would happen. What I didn't expect was to feel a spark so intense when you kissed me back that I couldn't live the rest of my life without you." Toby said as he pulled her towards him and sat her on his lap.

"Toby, do you want to come over tonight?" Spencer asked as she rested her head against his shoulder, remembering how it felt to be in Toby's arms and to have him hold her like this again.

"Sure. I'll be over in about an hour and a half. I need to get some stuff together for tomorrow since I start work pretty early." Toby said as he kissed the top of Spencer's head.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit." Spencer said as she gave him a light kiss and then opened the door so that she could get out.

"Drive safely." Toby said as he lightly tapped Spencer' butt as he got out of the truck after her.

"I always do." Spencer said as she stood on her toes and gave him another light kiss before she headed towards her car.

As Spencer walked to her car, Toby walked up to the front door. Before Toby actually went into his house, he watched as Spencer drove away. He was happy that they were back together, and he knew that whoever 'A' ended up being, that he and Spencer would be able to face him/her together. Once Spencer turned the corner, and Toby could no longer see her car, he walked into the house and was immediately met with Jenna standing there waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Jenna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"With Spencer. Not that it's really any of your business." Toby said as he made to walk around her, only to have her place her walking stick in his way, causing him to trip. "WHAT THE HELL JENNA!" Toby yelled as he collided with the floor.

"I told you to stay away from them." Jenna said menacingly.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked as he and his wife rushed into the entry hall.

"Jenna just tripped me because I was with Spencer." Toby said as he stood up slowly and winced a little in pain.

"Jenna, why would you do that to your brother?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked in surprise.

"It was an accident. I guess I moved it subconsciously and Toby didn't see it and tripped." Jenna said with a shrug.

"Like hell it was an accident. You're just pissed off that I don't do everything you want anymore." Toby said before walking away.

"Jenna, you need to stop. Toby is not your personal assistant. You cannot keep trying to control him, or who he's with." Mr. Cavanaugh said before following his son.

"Mom, are you still there?" Jenna asked, her voice shaking a little bit.

"Of course I am sweetheart. What do you need?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked.

"Can you help me back to my room?" Jenna asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Cavanaugh said as she grasped Jenna's arm and led her the short distance to her room.

When Toby reached his room, he almost slammed the door shut. The only thing that stopped him was that he heard his dad following him. After grabbing a duffle bag, and starting to put the things that he would need for the next day into it, Toby punched the wall in frustration. He had just had an amazing time rekindling his relationship's spark with Spencer, and then he came home and Jenna had to ruin it. When the skin broke by the force of punching the wall, Toby cursed under his breath before grabbing a towel and wrapping his hand in it.

"You okay son?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked slowly.


	4. So Was Jason

You're Back

Chapter Four: So Was Jason

"No Dad, I'm not okay. I just had an amazing time with Spencer. And then Jenna had to go and ruin it." Toby said with a sigh.

"She cares about you Toby." Mr. Cavanaugh said.

"What Jenna feels for me isn't caring Dad; it's obsession. She is way too obsessed with me, and it's been ruining my life… it ruined my life. It's because of her that I find it so damn hard to trust people. It was a miracle that I was able to trust Spencer. And then I got by hurt by her, and then I thought we were getting back together, and then she hurt me again by lying to me to try and keep me safe, and then today happened and I just can't stand being around Jenna anymore." Toby said as he vented his frustrations to his dad.

"What are you going to do then?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked. Yes he would miss his son if Toby left, but he would be supportive to make up for not really being there in the past.

"For tonight, I'm staying at Spencer's. After work tomorrow, I'm going to start looking for an apartment." Toby said with a sigh before looking up at his dad. "I'm sorry Dad; I just need to get out of here." He said slowly.

"I understand Son. And while I cannot speak for you step-mother, I will be supportive of anything that you decide to do." Mr. Cavanaugh said.

"Dad… as soon as I find a place, I will let you know. But please, don't let Jenna or Lindsey know." Toby said slowly.

"Son, I can promise you that I won't tell Jenna, but Lindsey is a different story." Mr. Cavanaugh said giving his son a look.

"Just try not to tell her? Please, for me? I'm your flesh and blood." Toby reminded his dad.

"I will do my best Toby." Mr. Cavanaugh said with a small nod.

"Thank you. I'll call you later. I need to get going." Toby said as he put one last thing into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

As Toby went to walk past his dad, his dad placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said to be safe. All Toby did was nod once before walking out of the house and to his truck. After opening the driver's side door, and placing his bag on the bench seat next to him, Toby got in a sighed. He loved his dad, but after years of living under Jenna's thumb, Toby just couldn't handle it anymore. He had just gotten his GED, and he had an amazing job, and an incredible girlfriend. It was time that he started really looking his own place so that he and Spencer could be alone when they needed to be, and that wouldn't be an easy place for Jenna to try and control him.

As Toby sat there for a couple minutes, he tried to think of how he was going to tell Spencer that he was planning on moving out. Resting his head against the steering wheel, Toby mulled over the ways that he could let Spencer know. It was if she could read his mind. Just moments after Toby had rested his head against the wheel, his phone beeped and buzzed in his pocket, letting him know that he had a text message. Fishing his phone out, Toby flipped it open and smiled when he read Spencer's words.

**Is everything okay Toby? Did your family give you a bad time when you went inside? – Spencer**

**Jenna did. She tripped me with her walking stick for being with you. – Toby**

**OMG! Are you okay? – Spencer**

**Just a little sore, but it'll be better when I see you in a couple minutes. – Toby**

**You're on your way then? – Spencer**

**Yep. See you soon Spence. – Toby**

**Yeah, see you soon Toby. – Spencer**

After receiving the final text from Spencer, Toby turned the key and the truck's engine started up. As he was backing out of the driveway, a thought struck Toby. This would most likely be one of the last times that he would driving away from the house that he grew up in. At this moment, Toby was able to see the dim light of his future, ahead of him. It was a relief, and a semi-huge weight off of his shoulders. With a smile on his face, Toby started towards the Hastings' house, and he knew that there was no big speech he had to practice before telling Spencer that he was moving out, all he had to do was tell her.

After Spencer had sent the last text to Toby, she smiled. Toby was going to be over soon, and everything was going to be okay. They had talked about a lot that afternoon, and they had cleared up a lot of things in their relationship. Yes, they were still going to have some issues with trust, but that was just who they were. And if they loved each other, then they had to love all of each other, and not just the good stuff. As she set her phone down on her bed next to her, Spencer grabbed her Advanced Chemistry book and started working on her homework.

Due to the fact that most of the afternoon had been spent talking to Toby; Spencer was already behind in her own mental schedule of when she needed to get her homework done. But if that meant that she had to stay up for most of the night to finish it, she would. All she needed was for Toby to be there when she was ready to go to bed. About 5, maybe 10, minutes later, there was a knock on the front door, and Spencer got up to go answer it. At first, she thought that it was Toby, but when she was halfway down the stairs, she heard the voices of Melissa and Wren talking and Spencer froze. '_What is Wren doing here?'_ Spencer thought as she listened silently.

"Melissa, I need to talk to Spencer. Is she here?" Wren asked.

"Wren, you need to leave my sister alone." Melissa said, surprising Spencer.

"I can't do that Melissa. I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us, but I really think that what Spencer and I have is special." Wren argued as he tried to push his way into the house.

"You don't have anything with Spencer. She loves Toby. She never loved you." Melissa said, pushing against the door to try and keep him out of the house.

"You don't know what Spencer feels. I do. Now let me in." Wren said, pushing the door open, causing Melissa to stumble backwards onto the bottom of the stairs.

"You need to leave Wren." Melissa said as she tried to stand back up, but she was having difficulties.

"Not until I talk to Spencer." Wren said looking around the bottom floor of the house for the younger Hastings.

As Wren found no sign of Spencer in the lower level of the house, he ended up making his way up the back stairs to reach Spencer's bedroom. And as he had left the entry hall, Spencer had hurried down the stairs to help Melissa up.

"Spencer, you need to leave." Melissa muttered after her sister had helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me; but you really need to go. I smelt alcohol on Wren's breath." Melissa assured Spencer.

"I can't leave Melissa. Toby's on his way over." Spencer said.

"There you are Spence." Wren said as he came down the front steps and made to grab Spencer by the arm.

"Leave me alone Wren. I have a boyfriend." Spencer said as she moved away from him, bringing Melissa with her.

"You broke up with him. You told me that yourself." Wren said, his words starting to slur together.  
>"And we got back together." Spencer replied as she eyed the still open front door to see Toby pull up.<p>

"I think you're just saying that so that I might leave you alone." Wren said as he lunged at both of the girls and pulled Spencer towards him while pushing Melissa off to the side.

"Let me go Wren." Spencer said, trying to push him off of her.

"Say you love me." Wren said as he attempted to kiss her.

"I will never say that." Spencer said as she fought against the firm hold he had on her arms.

"It's three simple words Spencer; all of this will be over as soon as you say that you love me." Wren said as he pushed Spencer up against the wall behind her.

"It will be over a lot sooner than that." Toby said tapping Wren on the shoulder, causing the latter's grip on Spencer to loosen as he turned around in time for Toby's fist to connect with his jaw.

"Spencer, are you going to let him do that to me?" Wren asked, and Spencer's jaw fell open.

"Yeah, I am." Spencer said as she leaned into Toby, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"If you ever come anywhere near this house, or either of these two girls again, you will have more than a bruised jaw." Toby said as he glared at the doctor.

"You can't provide a decent life for Spencer. Eventually, she will see that she does love me, and she will leave you." Wren said as he looked from Toby to stare at Spencer longingly. "I will have you for myself." He added before walking out of the house.

Once Wren was out of sight, Toby looked from Spencer to Melissa.

"Are you both okay?" Toby asked.

"I'm okay; just a little sore from falling backwards onto the stairs, but still okay." Melissa commented.

"I'll be okay." Spencer added.

"Good. Is there anything that I can get either of you?" Toby asked.

"I'm actually going to head out to the barn, so I'll be fine." Melissa responded.

"All I need is you." Spencer said leaning up to kiss Toby's jaw.

After Melissa headed out to the barn, Spencer led Toby up the stairs to her room. With the whole Wren conflict, it had really set her back on getting her homework done, but she didn't really care at the moment. Toby was there, and she couldn't think of anything else that she wanted to be doing other than be with her boyfriend. Once they had settled down on Spencer's bed, with Toby's arms lightly around Spencer's waist, and Spencer sitting in between Toby's legs and leaning against Toby's chest, the young couple settled for just talking well into the night.

Around half past midnight, Spencer finally fell asleep, and Toby was still wide awake. During the whole time that they had been talking, he never once mentioned that he was going to be looking at apartments so that he could move out of his house. It wasn't like he was trying to hide it from his girlfriend; it was just that he hadn't found a good time to mention it to her. But he would tell her tomorrow. There was no doubt in his mind about that. Shortly after moving Spencer so that she was lying next to him, Toby fell asleep with his arm draped possessively over Spencer's waist.

The following morning, Toby woke up before Spencer and quietly got up to get ready for his long day of work. After kissing Spencer's temple and pulling the covers up so that the cold air wouldn't get to her body; Toby walked into Spencer's bathroom, turned on the light and get the shower going. When the water started running, Spencer woke up slowly and squinted against the small amount of light that was streaming into room from under the blinds.

"Spencer, are you awake?" Melissa asked from the other side of the closed bedroom door after she knocked.

"Yeah, you can come in." Spencer said as she stretched.

"Where were you all day yesterday?" Melissa asked as she walked into the room and sat on the arm rest of the red chair that sat by Spencer's window.

"I was with Toby. We were talking." Spencer said slowly.

"Okay; because with Garrett wandering around the town, I didn't want you to get into anymore trouble." Melissa said.

"Are you worried about me… or Garrett?" Spencer asked, eyeing her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm worried about you Spencer. You're my sister." Melissa said a little too quickly for Spencer's taste.

"Really? Because I'm starting to think that little Taylor isn't Ian's baby. And that she's Garrett's." Spencer bit out.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I only confided in Garrett after Ian's funeral because he was Ian's friend?" Melissa asked as she let out a sigh of frustration.

"So was Jason." Spencer replied, and she saw Melissa pause for a moment.

"No, he wasn't." Melissa responded.

"Oh, yes he was. He and Ian partied that whole summer before Ali died." Spencer commented with a smirk, knowing something about her ex-brother-in-law that Melissa didn't even know.

"That's not true Spence. Ian was the poster boy for preppy." Melissa retaliated.

"That's what I had said when Jason first told me that he and Ian had hung out that summer. But they did spend most of the time drinking and getting high." Spencer informed her sister.

"I don't believe you. And again, Garrett was Ian's friend. That's why I confided in him." Melissa repeated.

"And again I say, so was Jason. Why couldn't you have confided in him?" Spencer challenged.

"**Garrett** was Ian's friend." Melissa said, and at this point, it was almost as if she was trying to convince herself of that fact, just so that she wouldn't have to admit that their next door neighbor, turned half-brother was also a possible candidate for comfort after Ian had been killed.

"Melissa, I'm saying this one last time, and if you don't want to hear it, then you can leave; but Jason was also Ian's friend. You could have gone to him after Ian's funeral; you didn't have to go to Garrett." Spencer said before Toby cleared his throat.

"Toby; you're still here." Melissa commented, trying to change the subject while she stared at Toby's exposed chest.

"Yeah, I am. I wasn't going to leave for work without saying goodbye to Spencer." Toby nodded as he shifted uncomfortably under Melissa's stare.

"Are you going to be coming back to finish working on the extension of the barn soon?" Melissa asked as she took a step towards him.

"Once I finish helping Jason clear away all of the debris from the fire, I will most likely be coming back to finish the extension." Toby replied as he looked towards Spencer for help.

"Melissa, don't you have an ultrasound appointment this morning?" Spencer asked from her spot on the bed.


End file.
